Little Of Your Time
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: Hinata mendapat surat dari Naruto untuk segera menemuinya, tapi Hinata malah menyuruh Sakura menemui Naruto. Sakura setuju. Akhirnya Hinata merasa bersalah, jadi Hinata mengejar Sakura dan mengatakan sebenarnya pada Naruto kalau dia adalah Hinata sebenarnya. Sebelum itu terjadi, Hinata meninggal? AU! Enjoy! #86


**Little Of Your Time**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: **NARUTO © KISHIMOTO MASASHI

**WARNING: **OOC, miss typo, AU. Genrenya humor dan agak aneh sesuai dengan penulisnya. Ini adalah rate T semi M. Memang agak menyeramkan sedikit. Terinspirasi oleh komik lama tahun 90-an.

**..oOo..**

Siang hari di musim panas yang terik sekali di kulit dan mata, ada seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang sepinggang muncul di depan rumah keluarga Hyuuga. Gadis itu melambai ke arah jendela di mana gadis berambut biru pendek membalas lambaian itu.

"Hinata! Aku datang!"

"Eh, Sakura. Masuklah!" jawab Hinata tersenyum melihat temannya datang ke tempatnya.

Gadis bernama Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah Hyuuga, gadis berambut biru memersilakannya masuk ke dalam. Hinata senang karena sepupunya datang ke tempatnya. Sakura sengaja datang ke rumahnya untuk menyerahkan surat yang tadi ditemukannya di depan rumah keluarga Hyuuga.

"Ada surat untukmu. Aku menemukannya di semak belukar di bawah kotak pos." Sakura memasang wajah jengkel pada sifat unik Hinata, jarang mengambil surat di kotak pos.

Hinata mengambil di tangan Sakura, bingung. "Di semak-semak?"

"Kalau dilihat dari cap kirimnya, sepertinya sampainya sekitar tiga hari yang lalu, deh." Sakura menunjukkan tanda cap yang tertempel di lembaran pinggiran surat. Hinata senang mendengarnya, karena itu adalah surat dari orang disukainya, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Yuhuu! Dari Naruto, lho!" Wajah Hinata berbinar-binar melihat surat tersebut. Ada wajah merah merona terlintas di pipinya yang manis. "Wah, rupanya dia baru beli mesin tik listrik. Selama ini, 'kan ditulis dengan tangan."

Sakura melipat kedua tangannya, serius. "Naruto itu sahabat penamu, 'kan? Makanya, lain kali jangan sampai jatuh lagi, dong, suratnya!" Sakura menopang wajah memakai sebelah tangannya. "Sepertinya sudah tidak zaman, deh. Kok bisa, ya? Kirim-kiriman surat dengan orang yang belum ketahuan wajahnya?"

Hinata tercengang pada pertanyaan Sakura. Mencondongkan badannya ke depan dan menunjukkan foto sahabat penanya ke Sakura. "Siapa bilang belum tahu?! Sudah, kok. Lihat saja! Ini dia sudah kirim fotonya."

Foto tersebut tergambar pemuda berambut biru berbentuk ekor ayam sedang memegang bola sepak dan memakai baju olahraga sepakbolanya. Sakura takjub melihatnya. "Wow! Aku kira orangnya... ternyata lumayan juga. Benar tidak, Hin..."

Saat Sakura menoleh ke arah Hinata untuk mendengar jawabannya, Sakura malah mendapat wajah Hinata yang berurai air mata. Sakura mundur beberapa langkah, sampai-sampai memeluk tirai jendela. Ekspresi Sakura jadi ketakutan begitu. Ugh! Kasihan...

"Ke... kenapa, sih?!"

"Ga... gawat, Sakura! Naruto akan datang untuk menemuiku! Jam sepuluh pagi ini, dia akan sampai di stasiun. Tanggal lima, 'kan hari ini." Hinata menjadi menangis histeris. "Aaagh! Tinggal satu jam lagi!"

Sakura bangkit dari duduknya, beranjak keluar dari sana dan tidak memedulikan kehisteriaan Hinata. Sakura tidak mau mendapatkan sesuatu yang mengancam, misalnya mengganggu rencana Hinata untuk bertemu Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, cepatlah berdandan dan temui dia! Aku mau pulang dulu!"

_**GUBRAK!**_

Bunyi gubrak dilepaskan dari Hinata yang memegang kaki Sakura, menghentikan Sakura pergi. Membuat Sakura terjatuh dari tempatnya berdiri. Sakura bangun dan gemetaran. Menoleh ke belakang, memarahi Hinata dengan suara kencangnya.

"Ada apa lagi, sih?"

"Sakura..." Air mata Hinata masih tertahan di kelopak mata peraknya. "Se-sebenarnya..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Beberapa menit kemudian atau sejamlah...**

"APPAAA?! Kamu telah mengirim fotoku dan mengenalkan diri sebagai Hinata?!" teriak Sakura melayangkan pertanyaan sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan cara menekan dadanya. "Apa-apaan, sih? Zaman sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi yang berbuat seperti itu?!"

"Habis... habis..." Ekspresi tidak berdaya Hinata akibat lemah terhadap amukan Sakura membuatnya terduduk lemas sambil memeluk lututnya. "Naruto itu cakep dan cerdas. Dia juga bintang sepakbola di sekolahnya. Malahan, dia sudah punya rencana untuk memerdalam sepakbola di luar negeri. Bila dibandingkan dengan dia, aku ini tidak ada apa-apanya. Selain tidak cantik, aku juga tidak punya keahlian apa-apa. Rencana tahun ini? Yah, paling-paling pergi ke Nara dan Kyoto bersama sekolah."

"Kalau sudah selesai dengan pernyataan rasa rendah dirimu, sekarang pergilah minta maaf padanya. Tinggal lima puluh menit lagi, lho!" sahut Sakura memberitahukan agar Hinata tetap penuh semangat.

Penuh ide bagus, Hinata memohon pada Sakura agar dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Sakura! Aku minta tolong dengan sangat!" Diraih kedua tangan Sakura. "Gantikan aku untuk bertemu Naruto."

"Apa?!" Sakura terhenyak pada omongan Hinata. Ada-ada saja menyuruh orang sampai segitunya hanya karena salah memberikan foto diri aslinya.

"Tolong, dong. Aku 'kan satu-satunya saudara sepupumu?" tanya Hinata terus memohon minta pertolongan.

"Bukannya kamu yang suka? Kenapa malah aku?" tolak Sakura terus menentang permohonan itu.

":Sudah terlanjur, Sakura." Kedua tangan Hinata memeluk lengan Sakura agar tidak pergi darinya sampai Sakura setuju pada permintaan tolongnya itu.

Sakura terus menerus menarik lengannya yang tadi dipeluk Hinata, menariknya sekencang mungkin hingga akhirnya terlepas. "Enak saja! Urus saja urusanmu sendiri!"

"Uhuk..." Air mata tidak bisa terbendung lagi. Hinata menangis sekencang-kencang mirip seperti anak balita yang tidak dapat dibelikan apa pun oleh ibunya. "Huaaaa...!"

Sakura sudah pusing tujuh keliling oleh tingkah Hinata mirip anak kecil. Di saat dilihat tulisan di surat itu, Sakura berpikir ulang. Jika misalnya dia datang dan membuat Hinata cemburu, mungkin ide itu bagus juga. Ini bisa membuktikan Hinata harus diberi pelajaran agar jangan seenaknya lagi memakai foto orang apalagi Sakura adalah sepupunya.

"... Baiklah." Hinata lega mendengarnya. Air mata menghilang dalam sekejap. "Dengan syarat, kalau aku suka sama dia, kamu harus merelakannya untukku."

_**GLEK!**_

Keringat menetes keluar dari kening Hinata. Pernyataan Sakura tadi membuatnya jadi tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa termasuk mengucapkan terima kasih. Pintu tertutup, karena Sakura sudah pergi dari rumah Hyuuga. Hinata hanya terbengong-bengong melihat pintu tanpa melakukan apa-apa terutama mengejarnya untuk menghentikannya lagi.

_A... apa boleh buat. Aku harus menanggung akibat dari perbuatanku sendiri. _Hinata terduduk dalam diam memikirkan semua pernyataan Sakura yang masih terngiang-ngiang di telinganya dan otaknya. _Selain cantik, Sakura juga cerdas dan terampil berolahraga. Sangat pantas untuk Naruto._

Air mata Hinata kembali datang, menetes jatuh di pipi manisnya yang berkulit pucat. _Tetapi, setelah dua tahun surat menyurat dengan Naruto. Tanpa kusadari ternyata aku sayang padanya. Seandainya saja Naruto tidak setampan itu, atau bukan bintang di klub sepakbola sekolahnya, maka aku tidak perlu berbohong tentang siapa diriku yang sesungguhnya._

_Hah? Uuugh! Lagi-lagi menyalahkan orang lain! _Hinata kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena suka menyalahkan orang lain termasuk dirinya. Dia memeluk bantal sekalian untuk menghapus air matanya. Dia bangkit berdiri, menegakkan tubuhnya. _Aku harus mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya! Pokoknya harus!_

_Aku akan minta maaf pada Naruto. Aku ingin dia menerima aku apa adanya. Kalau ternyata dia membenciku, yah aku harus bisa menerima. _Hinata bertekad di dalam hati atau bisa dibilang di dalam batinnya sendiri, memberitahukan hal sebenarnya kepada Naruto biarpun dibenci. _Meskipun dihina atau dibenci, tapi masih jauh lebih baik daripada harus berbohong terus._ Hinata bersiap-siap keluar, memasang sepatu sambil terburu-buru, menutup pintu rumah keras-keras, dan tidak memedulikan apa tanggapan orang. _Naruto, tunggu aku! Hinata yang asli akan segera menemuimu!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di jembatan penyeberangan, gadis berambut biru pendek tengah berlarian menaiki tangga tersebut. Entah kenapa rasanya kakinya jadi sakit akibat keseringan berlari. Dia tidak berpikir muluk-muluk, alasan kenapa sepatunya jadi tidak muat seperti ini?

Saat mau menuruni tangga penyeberangan, kaki Hinata terpeleset salah satu anak tangga. Tubuhnya melayang turun di udara. Karena takut akan terjadi sesuatu jika terbentur aspal, Hinata menutup matanya dan berteriak.

"Gyaaaa!"

Semuanya gelap total dan tubuhnya pun terasa sakit. Tetapi, dia tidak mengingat apa yang terjadi waktu itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mata kosong Hinata menatap ruangan gelap gulita. Gadis ini tidak tahu dia berada di mana. Yang pasti, dia menyangka kalau dirinya telah meninggal dunia. Kakinya melangkah ke depan, ada suara langkah seseorang. Hinata baru tahu ada seseorang yang selain dirinya, menoleh ke samping.

"Maaf, saya mau tanya, ini ada di mana, ya?"

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Begitu sadar, aku sudah berada di sini." Seseorang itu adalah seorang lelaki berambut kuning emas jabrik sambil memegang sesuatu entah apa namanya. Mungkin bakal ditahu di mana mereka bicarakan.

"Rasanya sulit berjalan di kegelapan ini," ucap Hinata takut jika seolah-olah jatuh di tanah gelap, rata-rata semuanya gelap sekali.

"Masa?" Lelaki itu terus saja memegang kepalanya. Lelaki itu merasa kepalanya terasa sakit. "Kalau aku rasanya kepalaku pusing." Lelaki melihat ada cahaya aneh. "Lihat!" Dia menunjukkan arah di mana cahaya itu berasal. "Di sebelah sana ada cahaya. Mungkin ada seseorang di dalamnya."

"Ada pintu?" tanya Hinata takut-takut jika masuk. Untung saja ada pemuda di sampingnya, kalau tidak pasti menangis meraung-raung.

"Kita coba masuk?" saran lelaki itu memeringatkan Hinata agar masuk saja daripada berdiri di sini, di tempat gelap ini.

Hinata mengangguk. "Baiklah. Tidak ada gunanya juga berdiri terus di sini."

_**Tok, tok...**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"A... apa!? Kita berdua sudah... mati?"

Itulah kata-kata pertanyaan yang dilontarkan keduanya secara bersamaan sejak masuk ke ruangan ini. Dirinya tidak menyangka bahwa mereka telah meninggal di hadapan pemuda berambut merah sutera di depannya.

"Benar," sahut pemuda berambut merah sutera alias Sasori. Wajahnya manis dan bertelinga panjang. Mereka berada di ruangan ini karena disambut oleh pemuda bernama Sasori ini yang duduk di hadapan mereka.

"Jangan sembarangan, ah! Bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi!?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba saja bangkit berdiri dan menentang jawaban Sasori yang menyilangkan kedua tangan dan kakinya. "Aku keberatan! Masih ada satu hal yang harus aku lakukan! Ini sangat penting bagiku!" Hinata jadi berpikir ulang. "Ya... penting sekali." Mengusap-usap kepalanya memakai satu jari. "... tapi apa, ya? Aku kok, tidak ingat."

_**Gubrak!**_

Lelaki di sampingnya duduk terjatuh berkat omongan gadis berambut biru pendek ini. Tadi marah-marah tidak jelas, sekarang jadi lupa ingatan. Hadeuh!

Pemuda berambut merah sutera ini hanya tenang-tenang saja melihat ataupun mendengarnya. "Tenanglah. Sekarang ceritakan dengan jelas masalahmu. Akan kupertimbangkan alasan tersesatnya rohmu ke tempat ini, karena masih ada kemungkinan kamu bisa hidup kembali."

"Masalahnya? Apa, ya? Aku tidak begitu ingat," sahut lelaki berambut kuning emas menekan keningnya yang masih terasa pusing.

Sasori melihat ada sesuatu dipenggang lelaki berambut kuning emas tersebut, menunjuk benda itu sambil bertanya, "yang ada di tanganmu, itu apa?"

"Apa?" Refleks. Lelaki itu mengangkat sebuah benda yang dimaksudkan oleh Sasori. "Kulit pisang? Mengapa aku memegang kulit pisang, ya?"

Lelaki itu berpikir terus menerus. Dalam waktu lima detik, lelaki kuning emas menemukan jawabannya. Dan menyatakan hal sebenarnya kenapa dia bisa meninggal dengan cara seperti ini.

"Aku ingat! Aku terpeleset gara-gara menginjak kulit pisang. Lalu, kepalaku terbentur dengan keras."

"Wuahahahahaha!" Suara gemuruh dari mulut seseorang membuat lelaki berambut kuning emas terlonjar kaget mendengarnya. Ternyata itu adalah Hinata sendiri. "Lu... lucu sekali. Te... ternyata di zaman seperti ini, masih saja ada orang tolol yang terpeleset jatuh gara-gara menginjak kulit pisang. Sampai mati lagi!"

Sasori dan pemuda berambut kuning emas itu tidak menyangka ada seorang gadis tawanya sebesar bencana letusan gunung api. Mereka mengalah saja dengan menggeleng kepala.

Karena tidak mau dipermalukan, lelaki itu bertanya perihal soal kematian Hinata. "Nah, kamu sendiri, kenapa bisa meninggal?"

Hinata berhenti tertawa. "Aku? Kalau aku..." Hinata menunduk melihat arah sepatunya. Mata peraknya melebar. _Aku pakai sepatu terbalik?! Pantas susah berlari._ Hinata menyembunyikan sepatu yang dilepasnya ke bawah sofa, takut apabila lelaki di sampingnya mengetahuinya. Padahal Sasori sudah mengetahuinya sedari awal. "Ka... kalau aku, saking tergesa-gesanya, aku terpeleset jatuh di tangga jembatan penyeberangan." Hinata menyangka dirinya bakal dipermalukan dibandingkan lelaki di sampingnya yang mati karena terpeleset kulit pisang. Lebih baik jangan bilang-bilang biarpun Sasori sudah tahu. Sasori tertawa di dalam hati saja.

"Po... pokoknya aku tidak perlu menjelaskan kejadiannya secara rinci, tapi yang penting, masih ada satu kewajiban yang harus aku selesaikan." Hinata memohon pada penjaga ruangan ini, yang disangkanya adalah dewa kematian. "Tolonglah, hidupkan aku kembali. Sebentar saja."

"Aku juga. Masih ada satu hal yang harus aku kerjakan. Setelah urusan itu selesai, maka aku bisa meninggal dengan tentram." Lelaki di samping Hinata juga memohon pada Sasori agar bisa dihidupkan kembali. Sasori merenungkan setiap inci permasalahnnya dalam diam. Saat dia membuka matanya.

"Baiklah." Sontak saja keduanya menari kegirangan. "Tapi, ada syaratnya." Sontak sekali lagi, mereka berhenti menari. "Aku berikan waktu untuk hidup hanya sebatas. Waktu yang diperlukan untuk menuntaskan urusan kalian. Jika tidak ada lagi hal-hal yang mengganjal hati, kalian harus kembali lagi ke sini. Kalian paham?"

"Iya!" seru mereka bersamaan karena saking gembiranya.

Sasori mengacungkan tangannya dan melayangkan sebuah tanda. "Baiklah." Tanda itulah menyebabkan mereka jadi berpisah arah. Sosok Hinata dan lelaki itu terpisah. Mereka kembali ke tempat di mana sebelum mereka mati.

Hinata yang tadi ingin berkenalan dengannya, tidak jadi berkenalan. Hinata berharap bertemu dengannya lagi di tempat itu sebagai sesama hantu atau sebagai sesama manusia yang masih hidup.

**.**

**,**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa, sih?! Susah banget berlarinya!?" Hinata kembali ke tempat sebelum dia mati, tetapi masih saja kesal karena cara dia berlari sangat susah sekali sampai-sampai Sasori menghilangkan penyebab kenapa Hinata meninggal, yaitu menghilangkan kedua sepatunya. Jadi, hanya tinggal kaos kaki saja.

Hinata masih merintih. Tadi kakinya tidak bisa berlari karena susah. Sekarang, kedua telapak kakinya jadi sakit. Karena tidak memikirkan itu, Hinata terus saja berlari mencari Sakura dan Naruto. Sesaat Hinata menemukan Sakura sedang bersama Naruto pujaan hatinya.

"Itu mereka!"

Sakura menyadari kedatangan Hinata, merangkul erat Naruto. Hinata hanya diam saja sambil terengah-engah akibat berlari. "Eh, Sakura? Kenapa kamu ngos-ngosan?" Sakura memerkenalkan sepupunya kepada Naruto, begitu pun sebaliknya. "Uzumaki, mari kuperkenalkan. Ini saudara sepupuku, namanya Haruno Sakura." Sakura melihat ke arah bawah, menyadari kalau Hinata tidak memakai sepatu. "Lho? Kamu, kok, tidak pakai sepatu? Aku jadi malu punya sepupu seperti kamu."

Sakura menghampiri Hinata dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga gadis berambut biru pendek tersebut. "Dia sudah jadi milikku, lho. Dia bilang, aku sama seperti yang dia bayangkan. Kelihatannya, sih, dia juga suka padaku."

Ooh... menyedihkan sekali. Seandainya Hinata tidak datang ke sini, tentu hal ini tidak perlu terjadi. Sakura bersanding dengan pemuda berambut biru malam akibat kesalahannya juga, menyuruh Sakura menggantikan dirinya. Hinata menganggap dirinya seperti Cinderella yang ketinggalan kereta kencana.

Biar bagaimanapun juga, Hinata harus mengatakan hal sebenarnya kepada Naruto. Daripada harus membohongi apa yang terjadi selama dua tahun ini. Akhirnya Hinata memberanikan diri. Tetapi sebelum itu, ada seseorang tiba-tiba datang di belakang Hinata sebelum Hinata sempat mengucapkan hal yang sebenarnya.

"Eeeh, Naruto... sebenarnya aku.."

"Nah, itu dia! Nona Hinata!"

Hinata menoleh karena ada orang yang memanggil namanya dari arah belakang. Hinata jadi bingung pada makhluk satu ini, nongol saja sebelum Hinata mengatakannya. Napas pemuda berambut kuning emas itu sama terengah-engahnya dengan Hinata. Dia pun mengatur napas, lalu mengacak rambut bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Aku minta maaf. Sebenarnya, yang selama ini surat menyurat denganmu adalah aku, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Apa?" Mulut Hinata mangap. Tidak terbayangkan ada seorang pemuda menyebut dirinya, dialah Uzumaki Naruto yang sebenarnya.

Pemuda bernama Naruto yang asli itu, menunjuk-nunjuk Naruto palsu di samping Hinata palsu. "Dia itu sahabatku, namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Aku mengirim fotonya, berpura-pura dialah Naruto. Tapi rupanya begitu melihat fotomu, Sasuke langsung naksir kamu. Dan begitu aku dengar dia akan menemuimu, aku langsung mengejar ke sini untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya."

Mengerti maksudnya, Hinata menyela pembicaraan dengan menghadang Naruto di depan Sasuke. Sasuke jadi tidak menyangka ada perempuan begitu semangat sekali. "Apa?! Yang benar saja! Jadi, orang ini hanya pengganti? Keterlaluan!"

Sakura tidak tahan pada sifat sepupunya yang masiiiih saja suka menyalahkan orang lain. Dengan cara paling bijak, Sakura menjitak kepala Hinata agar sadar pada kelakuannya. "Memangnya kamu sendiri bagaimana? Hinata!"

Bengong lagi, bergantian. Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Hinata yang merintih kesakitan akibat jitakan terjang dari sepupunya. "Jadi yang namanya Hinata? Hah? Dia?"

Bunga bermekaran indah di tengah-tengah Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka tersenyum bahagia. "Dasar kalian berdua, memang sama saja."

"Sakura?"

"Sasuke?!"

Sasuke yang menghela napas pada sifat keduanya yang sama-sama mirip. "Semuanya sudah ketahuan."

Sakura mengetuk dagunya, berpikir. "Dari awal aku sudah merasa aneh dengan surat itu. biasanya kamu akan mengunjungi seseorang, pasti harus menanyakan dulu apa orang itu pada hari tersebut baik lewat surat atau telepon, bukan? Ditambah lagi hanya kali ini suratnya ditulis dengan mesin tik listrik. Makanya waktu ketemu Sasuke, aku langsung menyuruh dia untuk mengaku."

Sasuke melanjutkan, "agar dia mengakui segala perbuatannya, telah membuat surat palsu untuk Naruto. Untunglah dua-duanya datang sesuai perhitungan kita."

"..." Akibat pengakuan dari keduanya secara impas, Hinata dan Naruto jadi tidak tahu harus berbicara apa. Akhirnya Sasuke menyikut Naruto supaya cepat berbicara kepada perempuan yang sudah lama dia sukai selama dua tahun ini.

"Hei, kok bengong saja? Saling memperkenalkan diri, dong."

"..." Ekspresi mereka jadi merah merona. Saking meronanya, mereka melewatkan dua detik untuk berbicara jadinya Hinata yang duluan berbicara.

"Aku... Hyuuga Hinata. Maaf, ya, selama ini aku telah bohong padamu."

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Aku juga ingin minta maaf."

Sejenak mereka memandang satu sama lain sambil menyembunyikan rona kemerahan mereka berdua. Lalu, mereka terus bilang sesuatu secara serempak. "Maaf." Sebaliknya saling menunjuk satu sama lain. "Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Memiringkan kepala ke samping, Naruto malah menggaruk kepala di bagian belakang yang tidka gatal. "Ah, rasanya tidak."

Hinata memerah. "Iya, ya... rasanya tidak mungkin."

Di belakang mereka, Sasuke dan Sakura pusing tujuh keliling pada sifat polos keduanya. Entah sadar atau tidak, begitulah mereka. Beda dengan Sakura dan Sasuke yang cerdas.

"Iiih! Bosan mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka berdua!" Sakura menekan kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut berkat tingkah polos si biru betina dan kuning jantan. Anggap saja begitu.

_Rasanya memang pernah bertemu. Jangan-jangan, dia memang pasangan yang ditakdirkan untukku, _batin mereka berdua berbisik. Naruto dan Hinata terus memandangi satu sama lain, tidak lepas satu detik pun. Barulah Hinata sadar kalau dia lupa pada sesuatu yang seharusnya dia jalani bersama Naruto.

"Eh, sepertinya ada hal penting aku lupakan."

"Oh, ya? Kamu juga?"

Sama-sama, sekali lagi. Mereka berdua berpikir keras, melipat kedua tangan mereka bersamaan. Ingin tahu apa yang mereka lupakan. Tetapi, karena saking senangnya, Naruto dan Hinata membiarkannya begitu saja. Raib dengan kejadian kemarin. Mereka berempat kencan ganda, yaitu _DOUBLE DATE_!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pintu yang tadi mereka masuki saat mereka meninggal, terdapat seorang pemuda berambut merah sutera, duduk sambil melipat kedua tangan dan kedua kaki. Dialah Sasori. Sambil melihat sebuah benda berupa kulit pisang dan sepasang sepatu milik Hinata. Sasori mengembuskan napas pada sifat lupa Hinata dan Naruto.

"Benar-benar ceroboh. Rupanya mereka telah melupakan janji untuk kembali lagi ke sini. Yah... sekali-kali terjadi hal seperti ini juga tidak apa-apa."

**The End**

**..oOo..**

**A/N: **Buat NaruHina dan SasuSaku di tempat ini. Suka banget dengan pair itu. Semoga saja bisa terwujud, deh. Saya tidak tahu mau bilang apa. Seharusnya saya melanjutkan FF MC terbengkalai itu, tapi otak saya tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik. Mudah-mudahan saya bisa melanjutkannya tanpa halangan apa pun.  
Terima kasih sudah membaca FF saya. Jika review, saya berterima kasih juga. ^^

Sign,

**Zecka S. B. Fujioka**

**Date: **Makassar, 04 September 2013


End file.
